Knowing
by Guro Maid
Summary: This is Yuri-centric smut. It has dickgirls and NTR so if you’re not into that don’t read it.


After Sayori French kissed me in the bathroom, I was overcome with joy. I had been her little Yuri for so long, but she'd never touched me, especially not like that. I remember when she'd call me on the phone, telling me to rub my cute little cock while she told me stories about how Monika's boyfriend, MC, used to fuck her. Although she told me them to make me jealous to keep my pursuits on her, she had no clue how wet the thought of her adorable little mouth swallowing a cock made me. After we kissed, she had told me to come with her, away from our winter festival and back home to make love. Turning her down was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I had promised Monika to spend the rest of my Saturday cleaning up.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go back home with Sayori." Monika said as she approached me, wearing a white blouse and red skirt, as we didn't have to wear our uniforms during the festival.

I said it was alright as I carried the last box into the storage room. When I returned, Monika was sitting at a desk, a chair on her side and the other.

"Please take a seat Yuri," She beckoned, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes Ms.President." I said taking my seat, as she had asked me to refer to her as such.

I pulled my knit thigh high up, and fixed my brown tweed jacket in place.

"That's quite a lovely sweater." She said, referring to my white turtleneck as a twirled my hair, bumping into my pearl earring.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied, taking my glasses off to clean them.

I rubbed them with my lense wipe, a thin dark beige handkerchief.

"Oh my, is that the same shade as that adorable skirt you always wear?"

"Um... y-yes Ms.President?"

"Are you wearing it today?"

I sat awkwardly, a small erection growing as I talked to Monika, the girl I had had a crush on for so long. I wanted to stay faithful, but it would be rude to completely shut down the club president.

"Yes..."

Monika grinned, "Would you please show me?"

I blushed, but still stood up, turning around and arching my back against the chair, to hide my erection. Monika got stood up too, reaching her hands over the desk to grab my ass.

"M-Monika!" I objected as she grabbed it, lifting the skirt ever so slightly before she reached her hands underneath it, revealing my butt.

She shushed me as she lifted it further, keeping it high as she peered at my underwear.

"Oh my, Yuri," She began before she wrapped her arms underneath my breasts, "isn't that white thong a little slutty?" She whispered into my ear.

"Yes, Ms.President..."

"I'm going to have to punish you for being naughty then, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"I'm glad we agree, I'm going to have to give you a spanking as punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good." She said as she pulled her chair out from her desk, giving me space to lay in her lap.

"Th-this is too far..." I thought to myself as I began to lay over her, brushing my hair over to one side of my face, so that it wouldn't get in the way.

She slapped my ass harder than I had expected, groaning as she recoiled before doing it again.

"You have such a nice, big, round ass..." Monika stated as she continued to spank me.

"Thank Y..." I broke off as she smacked me again, leading to a soft moan.

She began to grab my butt cheek, leaving pale white lines from her finger so over the red before she slapped my ass again. My unruly cock could undoubtably be felt brushing up against her thigh as She smacked me again and again. Eventually she stopped.

"Let's take this too the supply closet, there's a mattress in there." She ordered as I agreed, standing up and slid off my sports coat, before bending over before her to take off my shoes.

By the time we made it to the closet, she had undressed herself, tossin off all her articles of clothing randomly, leaving a path to us. She revealed a strap on she had put on after the winter festival, which turned me on even more. Once we entered, I removed my skirt and underwear as she closed the door, making sure to lock it. For a few secconds, we stared into each other's eyes, but she couldn't resist and she began to kiss me. As she held me by the collar of my sweater, I couldn't help but stroke her strap on like it was a real cock, mine rubbing it's head against the shaft of her's.

I forced my self away saying, "This is wrong, we have partners."

"MC strokes his cock to your Facebook pictures everyday, and Sayori keeps flirting with Nat. I know how much you want me, I've read some of those poems you left behind last month."

"You're right. God I've been such a dirty girl..."

"And you're gonna be even dirtier after today, isn't that right?"

"Yes Ms.President." I replied as we began to kiss again.

I stroked her faux-cock, guilt free as we kissed. Eventually, she moved away from me.

"I want you to suck it..." She ordered seductively as I bent her it downward and stroked it underneath my balls.

"Yes I will. I want you to dominate me Monika," I taughnted as I lowered myself onto my knees. "I want you to take my virginity."

"Yes, Yes I will!" She moaned as I began to suck the tip of the strap on.

I slowly sucked the entirety of it, lubricating it as I went up and down the plastic dick again and again. She moaned and cried for more so I gave it to her. Once I could feel my cock pulsating, I backed away, staring up at the girl past her saliva covered cock. Before I knew it, she was on the ground, behind me, licking my asshole.

"Oh fuck..." I whined, "This makes me feel so good Monika..."

I began to shiver from the pleasure of Monika eating my ass. With every kiss and lick, I would beg her not to stop. But when she did, I could feel her thick dildo slowly inching its way into my asshole.

"Oh fuck... fuck yes... widen my hole Monika..." I moaned as she slowly pounded my anus.

She stood over me and fucked me downward as I rested my head against the mattress and begged for more. The slow pace of her pushed drove me insane, cherishing the moments of freedom I had before I felt that gracious pleasure again. I was caught in her trap and I knew it, becoming even more aware of it as she rolled over with me, forcing me to sit atop her cock and hold onto my thigh highs as she had free reign over my anus.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Fuck!" A squealed as she thrusted into me at more than double the speed.

My legs shot themselves in the air as she absolutely dominated me, filling my most precious crevice with her meat. I began to spew cum as she threw me off of her, ordering me to hold my feet up as she fucked me further. My adorable little sweater was drenched in my own cum, but I couldn't resist the temptation of more cock. I simply obeyed her, wrapping my own arms around my legs to keep them out of the way of her penis.

"Fuck, I'm your slut Ms.President! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

She obliged me, thundering into my asshole steadily as cum continued to ooze out of my dick. Unconsciencely I rolled over, my legs resting in my own cum as my cock drenched my thing highs in semen.

"Thank you, Thank you for the dick!" I called out to Monika as she continued to plow me.

Eventually, she pulled out, and stood above me as I rested on the floor, drenched in my own semen. Before I knew it, Natsuki appeared from behind the boxes, video camera in hand.

"That was so hot, I came twice!" she said with excitement, her small little cock dangling down between her thighs, still somewhat erect.

I sat up on my knees, embarrassed about both the camera and the fact Natsuki was watching, however, Monika quickly reassured me that the video would only be for "personal use".

"Speaking of personal things, I have a bit of a personal issue maybe Yuri could help me with." Natsuki said with a grin.

I knew what she was talking about, she wanted a blow job. And despite everything that had already happened, I wanted to give her one.

"Oh my, look how she's already turned into such a cute slut..." Monika noted as I began to lick the tip of Natsuki's cock.

I worshipped the tip as I slowly inched my way down the shaft, licking it as often as I could.

"I bet she won't have any problem skipping out on slutty Sayori's little meet up and coming back to my house instead huh?" Monika questioned

I mumbled in agreement, unable to talk with Natsuki's throbbing erection in my mouth. Sloppily, I rode up and down her cock. I listened closely as sultry moans escaped the small girl's thin lips.

Natsuki stood with her arms crossed, whining. "Oh, fuck! Monika she's... Fuck! Fuck!"

Her cock exploded inside me, cum pouring into my mouth rapidly, searching for new areas to fill. It dripped down my throat as I opened my mouth, cum poring down onto my hands which I raised to hold it. Natsuki panted like a dog as she watched me swallow all of it. Her dick began to twitch again, so I stroked it for her effortlessly. Within a few secconds, a second load landed on my face. Awkwardly, Natsuki squirmed.

"She wasn't that good." She pouted as her face turned bright red.

Me and Monika laughed as I took my glasses off, putting them next to my skirt so I could wash them. I stood up and looked down at Natsuki, who stared fearfully back at me.

"Why don't you go home ahead of us Monika, I think me and Natsuki are gonna be a little while." I said with a grin, fixing my hair into a low hanging ponytail with the hair elastic I kept tied around my arm.

Monika began to take remove strap on, saying, "If you don't mind, I'd actually like to watch."

I smiled in excitement as I began to kiss Natsuki, Monika letting her brown hair down not far behind me.

To be continued...


End file.
